


and if you only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever

by simplyverstappen



Series: abo verse [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Verse, Omega!George, Pack Dynamics, Protectiveness, Team as Family, alpha!Lewis, as always I have no idea what I'm doing lmao, found family trope, future merc bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: Love truly conquers all.or, George and Lewis take the next step
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell
Series: abo verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849408
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118





	and if you only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeny1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/gifts).



> ...oops? 
> 
> it was supposed to be a small drabble for Kai because they absolutely slayed their exams and I'm still so fucking proud of them (you are amazing bro honestly) and it turned into 5k lmao 
> 
> I am actually not even having the time to write because exams but anyway 
> 
> as always I still have no idea why a/b/o but I am weak for George x Lewis and I hope you'll like it bro, you really deserve it and I hope it makes you smile 💛
> 
> I'm gonna post Lando's backstory in this verse sometime next week/in two weeks probably - it's finished but I'm not quite happy with it yet and need to edit it so yeah 
> 
> also, I still have no idea how a/b/o fics work and how mating works and if I did this right like I did research but ehhh I'm insecure lmao but again, new challenges innit 
> 
> (this one is not beta-read, we die like the Ferraris in nearly every race here) 
> 
> Enjoy 💛

George stretches a little, Lewis’ warm body pressed against him and he smiles contently. The sun shines in through the window and Lewis’ hand is possessively on his stomach, warm and protecting. 

George pulls the blanket tighter over them, his eyes wandering over Lewis’ countless tattoos and his stomach flutters, the smile on his face widening. 

He’s so beautiful and he can’t believe they’re dating for nearly a year now. 

He has never been happier, he knows Lewis is The One, his Alpha, his- his Mate. His hand unconsciously trails over Lewis’ collarbone, the place where his mark will be one day and Lewis stirs, blinking sleepily. 

“Morning, angel”, he mumbles, a content rumble escaping his throat and George presses himself against Lewis, kissing his back. 

“Hey”, he whispers, stretching a bit more. His arse feels a bit sore after last night but nothing he can’t manage and Lewis rolls around fully, pulling him into his strong arms. 

“You slept well?” He scents his throat, pressing little kisses on his collarbone and George involuntarily shivers, nodding while baring his throat to give Lewis more access. 

Lewis presses a soft kiss on where _his_ mark will be one day and George looks up, his hand going through Lewis’ unruly curls. As much as he loves the braids - he loves nothing more than the soft curls. 

“I keep thinking about it”, he mumbles, lightly pulling on a few curls to which Lewis closes his eyes, a relaxed look on his face. 

It’s warm below the blanket, George can feel Lewis’ legs pressed against his own and he hears paws on the wooden floor in front of the door - probably Roscoe. Or Coco. Or both of them. 

They have a few free days at home in Monaco before they’ll leave for the French GP and they decided to go hiking later. Maybe visit Max and Dan or Alex or Charles. Lando is staying with Alex so he might join them as well but all of that doesn’t matter to George right now. 

All that matters is Lewis who still hasn’t responded but when he looks at him Lewis is smiling, a soft expression in his warm brown eyes. 

“The Mating?”, he asks unnecessarily - he knows exactly what he means and he pulls him closer again when George nods. “Mhm.” 

Lewis laughs quietly, his chest vibrating below George and he smiles again. Lewis has a nice laugh. George wouldn’t mind listening to it for the rest of his life.

“Me too”, Lewis confirms after a moment of silence, giving George a cautious look. “I just- I wasn’t sure-“

“I love you, Lewis”, George whispers, capturing their lips in a soft kiss. “So much. And I know that you are my Mate, you are what I want from life.” 

Lewis’ smile could light up the whole room and George’s stomach does that thing again, warmth flowing through his veins. Lewis makes him so happy and he can’t believe he got this lucky. 

“I know you’re my Mate”, Lewis says quietly, his thumb caressing George’s cheek and he leans into the touch, closing his eyes, “and I love you too. I've never felt this way around someone before I met you.”

George’ smile widens and he leans into the touch, just enjoying the moment while listening to Lewis' even breathing. He feels content, protected and safe, everything with Lewis feels just so right and he knows that asking seems natural. 

It’s the next logical step but he can’t deny that his heart is beating in his throat when he opens his eyes again. It’s a big step. 

“Do you want to do it?”, he asks, his voice a little hoarse and he clears his throat, suddenly scared that Lewis will say no. That he doesn’t want him- 

“Yes”, Lewis murmurs, cupping his face in both of his hands and giving him a warm smile. “I just didn’t want to ask, didn’t want you to feel pressured - didn’t want to force you into anything.” 

“No, Lew- I want this! I promise!” George stares at him and Lewis’ smile widens before he leans forward, gently kissing him. “I know.”

They exchange warm, sweet kisses, George moving closer and he’s suddenly emotional, a lump forming in his throat. They’re Mates. Lewis is going to mark him. 

“So we’re really doing this?”, he asks when they break apart again and Lewis nods slowly, reaching for his hands. “Yes. If you really want that.”

“More than anything else in this world.” George can’t stop the huge smile that’s forming on his face and he pulls Lewis into another deep kiss, tears in his eyes.

Lewis holds him closer, hugging him tightly and when George pulls back he sees the touched expression in Lewis’ eyes.

“When?”, George asks, tugging on a few of Lewis’ curls again (he loves doing that) and Lewis laughs, his eyes crinkling and George is so in love. He never thought he’d love someone so much and he feels nothing but pure happiness.

He introduced Lewis to his family last Christmas, getting the approval of his parents - they saw that Lewis is a good guy. A good Alpha who would take good care of their baby. And it had helped that George had already had the approval of his Pack.

“The summer break seems like a good time”, Lewis murmurs, his finger trailing over George’s cheekbone. “We have time, are in Monaco...”

“Yes.” George’s stomach tingles and he takes a deep breath. Suddenly he can’t wait for the summer break and he cuddles up again. “What exactly entails all of it? Do you just bite me and like...that's it?”

“I don’t know much about it”, Lewis admits, “I was never very invested in all of that biology shit before- you know.” He bites his lips sheepishly and George coos softly, pressing a kiss against his cheek. 

“I know”, he replies, blushing a little. “Me neither to be honest. And we fight it so many times during our job, it’s not really a top priority.”

“Exactly”, Lewis agrees and George frowns. “I can ask Max”, he suggests, “after all he has all of that already behind him.”

“Do that.” Lewis kisses him again and George melts - he’s sure he’ll never get over how right kissing Lewis feels. How perfect, how warm and soft his lips are and he closes his eyes, enjoying the morning.

# 

“I need to ask you something”, George says when he sees Max again in France, walking through the paddock with him and making sure no one is listening to their conversation. 

Max just raises one eyebrow, looking unimpressed and takes a sip from his water bottle. “Yeah?” 

It’s warm in France, warmer than George expected it to be and he fidgets a little, adjusting his sunglasses while they pass the McLaren garage. He waves at Lando who gives him a broad grin before continues talking to his race engineer and when they reach the Renault garage, Max stops, giving him an impatient look.

“So what is it?”

George hesitates for another moment before he grabs Max’ arm and pulls him away from the mechanics and journalists, deeper into the paddock and when they’re alone, he takes a deep breath. 

“Lewis and I want- we wanna do it”, he starts, chewing on his bottom lip. “The next step.” 

Max stares at him with a blank face for a moment before he seems to realise what George is hinting at and his eyes widen. “You mean the Mating??”

He keeps his voice low though and George nods, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. “Yep. Talked about it and we both want it. It just feels right, Max, I know he’s the One, he’s my Alpha, my Mate and every day we wait-“

“It feels like torture”, Max finishes his sentence for him quietly before he gives him a crooked smile. “Been there done that, mate.”

“So you’re okay with it?” George knows he doesn’t need Max’ permission and he has no reason to be nervous. He’s a legal adult, he can do whatever he wants and mate with whomever he wants to. 

But Max is Pack, he’s- well not their Mum (he started throwing things at them when Lando called him that mockingly one time) but he’s one of George’s closest friends and his approval means more to him than he likes to admit. 

“Of course.” Max shrugs, slinging an arm around his waist and his smile turns soft, George leaning into the touch. “Lewis proved that he’s a good and trust-worthy Alpha and we all saw how well he treats you.” 

George feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders and he smiles, trying to contain his excitement a little and he bites his bottom lip. “Good because I have questions.”

“Of course you do”, Max mutters and George raises his hands defensively, still grinning. “Hey, Mating was never really a huge topic in school.” 

“Oh I know I also had to find out everything myself.” Max smirks and they keep walking, still making sure to stay away from people - it’s a private topic. 

“I mean you know the issue with my Dad. But Mating- it’s something really special”, Max explains, a small smile on his face. “And a fucking lot of paperwork. The government - and the FIA - need to make sure it happens out of free will and with both of your consent.” 

“Can you, like, reverse it?”, George asks, not sure what answer he expects but to his surprise, Max nods. “Yep. It’s painful and I have no idea how exactly it works but you can. I mean they have to otherwise every fucking Alpha could just take advantage of an Omega.” 

He has a point and even though George knows Lewis is his Mate and there’s no way in hell he’d want to reverse it- it somehow relieves him a bit. The whole thing is still serious but it’s suddenly not a life-or-death situation anymore and Max pulls his phone out.

“You need to speak with an official from the FIA and a representative of the government - either from the UK or whatever country you’re in at that time. We did it in Australia.” Max smiles, his finger unconsciously trailing over his Mark and George nods, trying to remember everything. 

“Okay and-“

“You need to fill out a few forms, need a witness who confirms that you’re doing it out of free will and you should probably talk with your team principal - Dan and I didn’t have to because he was leaving Red Bull anyway but you two should definitely have a word with Toto.” 

“Okay”, George whispers, overwhelmed with all the information and Max hands him his phone. “That is the official Mating form from the government of Australia - I’m pretty sure the one from the UK looks similar. When do you want to do it?” 

“Summer break, in Monaco.” George clears his throat and Max grins. “Maybe you should get someone to translate then for you. But it’s really no big deal.” He pulls him into a weird half-hug and George takes a deep breath, Max’ scent calming him. 

He realises it’s a lot more work than he thought it would be but he’s excited. His belly is tingling, he wants nothing more than to get into all that paperwork now but they still have Free Practice later and he smiles when Lewis’ familiar scent hits his nose.

They’re back in the paddock and his smile widens when Lewis appears in front of them, hugging him tightly and gently nosing his neck. George coos, feeing content and from the corner of his eyes, he sees Max smile. 

“Hey, Max”, Lewis says after he kisses George shortly, one arm around his waist and Max nods at him. He really grew to accept Lewis in the last few months and as much as George wants to stay close to Lewis - he still has a few questions for Max. 

“See you later?”, he murmurs against his lips and Lewis nods, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Take care, beautiful.”

George blushes and his Omega side wants to stay so badly but George ignores it - he knows he’s going to spend literally every free minute with Lewis later anyway. 

Lewis heads back towards the Mercedes garage, stopping to chat with Seb for a bit and George turns back to Max who watches him with a huge grin. 

“Shut up”, George mumbles and Max laughs while they keep walking with no particular destination. 

“So ... how does It really work?” George bites his bottom lip and Max raises his eyebrows, a smirk playing around his lips. “The Mating?”

“Yeah.”

“You have sex-“

“Oh _really_ -“

“Shut up.” Max bites him lightly against his shoulder, rolling his eyes and George holds back a grin. “Sorry, you were saying?”

Max just sighs deeply, mumbling something about “immature kids” and George tries his best not to be offended - he’s only _five months younger than Max_ -

“And when he’s inside of you he bites you and you bite him. It’s simple.” Max shrugs and George nods slowly. “Do I need to be in Heat?” 

He heard some rumours about that and he’s not sure if he wants that. His instincts to mate with Lewis when he’s in Heat are definitely stronger but-

“Not necessarily.” Max shrugs, looking completely unbothered as if they’re discussing race predictions and not their sex lives. “We didn’t because you know how we sometimes forget bits and pieces from our Heat? Yeah, and I wanted to remember.”

Max smiles and George bites his lips. That’s exactly what he was thinking and he’s glad to know a Heat isn’t necessary for that. Everything is suddenly so much more real now that he has more information about it and he clears his throat, debating if he should ask his last question. 

Fuck it. 

“Does it hurt?” He sounds like a child, really but to his surprise, Max’ smile only softens and he coos at him, pulling him into a hug. “Not really. Has he ever bitten you somewhere else?”

“Yes.”

“Just like that.” Max kisses his cheek and he shakes his head, a soft look in his eyes. “Can’t believe you’re growing up.”

“I’m _five months younger than you_ -“

“A baby.” Max grins and George pushes him slightly, not able to stop his own grin forming on his face. “Shut up. It’s not like I’m leaving the Pack or anything.”

“Does Lewis know that?” Max raises his eyebrows but George just nods, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Mate, you’re family. I’m not just gonna leave you all behind just because I have a Mate now.”

Max stares at him for another second before he pulls him into a bone-crushing hug and George feels a lump forming in his throat when he hugs him back, a soft noise escaping him. 

He could never just leave them, they mean so much to him and Lewis knows that. Knows that they are his Pack, his second family and that George won’t just leave them.

#

They have a Pack evening later that night (without Lewis) and George places the pizza boxes on the small coffee table. 

“I still think the French have bad pizza”, Dan mumbles while stretching a little and it gets him a glare from Charles and a giggle from Lando who cuddled up to their Alpha. 

“Just because you’re spoiled-“

“I’m just saying the pizza in Monza is better.” Dan raises his hands defensively and Alex grins, flopping down next to Charles. “Since when are you defending the French anyway, I thought you’re Monegasque and supposed to despise every French person on this planet who isn't Pierre.” 

“And you should be the pizza expert with all that time you spent in Italy”, Max adds, stretching lazily and putting his head on Dan’s chest. 

“I am and I would normally agree with Daniel but his taste in pizza is just horrendous. Zucchini as a topping?!” Charles makes a noise of disgust while taking a peek into the boxes and George fondly rolls his eyes at them.

“You’re all idiots.” He hands each of them their pizza and not soon after they’re all huddled together in bed, a movie playing in the background but they’re not paying attention to it. 

Not since Max shifted the topic from Fast & Furious to what George has planned. 

“You’re kidding!” Alex stares at him with wide eyes and George rolls his eyes while pulling Charles closer and trying not to blush. “Why?”

“It’s just-“ Alex shakes his head incredulously while Max has a shit-eating grin on his face and Lando giggles. “He’s getting old, settling down.” 

George reaches for a pillow and wants to smack Lando with it but Lando just squeaks and hides against Dan’s chest. 

“Idiot”, George mumbles, not able to hide his blush at this point and Dan laughs. 

“Leave the pup alone”, he says amused and George stares at him offended. “Have you heard what he said-“ 

“Stop fighting, kids”, Max mumbles, stifling a yawn while cuddling into Dan’s other side. “Or you’re both grounded.”

“Again, I’m _only five months younger than you_ -“ 

“I’m only 16 days younger than him and he still calls me pup”, Charles interrupts him dryly and Alex nods. “And I’m older than him but it’s hopeless.” 

George knows that. That doesn’t stop him from trying though and Lando sits up a bit more, eying him curiously. “So you’re really doing it?” 

“Mhm.” George bites his lip, hesitantly looking at Dan. He doesn’t need his permission, he really doesn’t but- 

He’s his Pack Alpha. 

But Dan just gives him an easy grin, waving dismissively while his arm is around Max’ neck. “You’re an adult and I know you George”, he says amused, “from all of us you’re the one who thinks everything through hundreds of times.” 

“And maybe makes a PowerPoint to it”, Charles mutters and George rams his elbow into his side. “Not funny anymore, Leclerc.” 

Charles just grins and Dan shakes his head with a soft smile. “I’m not telling you what you can and can’t do, mate. Besides, Lewis already asked me if I wanna be his witness.” 

He grins cheekily and Max raises his eyebrows, slowly turning towards his Mate. “You _knew_?!” 

“Only for like a day before you told me.” Dan grins and George clears his throat, Charles hugging him from behind. 

“Max would you- like do you want to be mine?”, he asks carefully, hoping the others don’t take it the wrong way. But he trusts Max and while he read that it's more common to have an Alpha or Beta present as a witness he wants Max - wants another Omega. 

He knows Max did the same, having chosen Seb while Dan went with Michael and George also knows Alex won’t be mad. 

One look to his right confirms that Alex just smiling softly while carding his fingers through Charles’ hair and Max stares at him, genuinely shocked. “Me?!” 

“No, Max Chilton”, Dan replies sarcastically which get him a shove from Max and while Lando grins, George nervously chews on his bottom lip. 

“If you don’t want to-“

“I would be honoured, mate”, Max interrupts him, his voice breaking a little at the end and George smiles, clearing his throat. “Good because I need another Omega there. And all of you.” 

His eyes fall on the rest of his Pack and Charles smirks. “Bold of you to assume we wouldn’t have come anyway.” 

“You won’t get rid of us that easily, Georgie”, Lando adds while Alex grins. “And I think Lewis knows that as well.” 

“We’ll make sure he does.” Max grins before he pulls George closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “After all he’s still our baby.” 

“ _I’m only five months younger than you, Verstappen_.”

# 

It’s the last race before the summer break and George would lie if he said he isn’t nervous. All formalities have been cleared, the FIA, Toto and the government official from Monaco have all agreed to their Mating and all that stands between Lewis marking him is a short drive from the airport in Nice back to Monaco. 

The signing of the documents had been quite unspectacular, Max hugging him tightly after while Lewis has had tears in his eyes and George leans back in his seat, Lewis driving them. 

They’d joked around during the flight, George with Roscoe on his lap while Angela updated them on their schedule for the next few weeks (Read: nearly nothing at all) but after they landed she took the dogs with her and George can’t deny that he’s a little nervous now without a distraction. 

He still wants it, of course he does but he’s also a bit scared and he reaches for Lewis’ hand on the gear stick, squeezing it in an attempt to calm himself. 

Lewis flashes him a short smile before focusing back on the road, his playlist quietly playing in the background. 

“You’re okay, angel?”, he asks quietly and George nods, the skin contact claiming him visibly. His Heat is only due in a week and it will be the first time in years that he won’t take any suppressants - he doesn’t need to. 

Not during the summer break when he has no responsibilities and his Alpha - his _Mate_ \- taking care of him. 

“A bit nervous”, he says when he sees Lewis looking back at him and Lewis squeezes his hand reassuringly. “It will be alright, I promise.” 

George nods, not telling Lewis that he’s mostly just scared he’ll do something _wrong_ but Lewis’ voice calms him and he closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. 

He knows that if he texts Max now that he's scared he'll get a Ted-Talk and he's really not in the mood for that right now. 

Lewis’ Ferrari smells like the Alpha, the scent calming him and he feels warm, at home. Protected. His belly is at ease, his inner Omega loving the closeness and he really can’t believe he got this lucky. That of all people, _Lewis Hamilton_ is his Mate. 

He opens his eyes again, realising that they’re in Monaco already and he can’t stop the smile that’s spreading over his face. 

He knows Max and the others blew up his phone with messages but he decided to ignore them - he can still deal with them tomorrow. 

Lewis carries his bags for him when they get into the elevator and George blushes, leaning against him. Everything tingles, every touch feeling so much more intense and suddenly he can’t wait to be alone with him. 

“It will be fine”, Lewis repeats and George smiles, kissing him gently. 

“I suppose you’re right”, he answers with a cheeky grin and Lewis raises his eyebrow. “When am I not?”

“Don’t make me answer that question.” George laughs when he sees Lewis’ offended look but before he can answer, the doors of the elevators open and they step into the empty hallway. 

Lewis takes his hand, not letting go of him until they’re standing in his flat and Lewis puts their bags on the floor. 

George takes a deep breath, running his hand through his hair and suddenly he’s insecure again. Should he just get undressed, what is he supposed to _do_ -

“Do you want to have dinner first?”, Lewis asks him gently and George nods, his muscles relaxing. It’s ridiculous, really. They talked about this, they’ve had sex before and it’s really not a big deal. 

Just sex with his incredibly hot boyfriend who's going to mark him as his. Easy. 

Lewis orders them some vegan pizza while George changes into comfortable sweatpants and a hoodie from Lewis, the scent calming him. He walks up to him and hugs him from behind, Lewis getting them some drinks and George kisses his neck, smiling when he sees Lewis shiver. 

It’s good to know they have the same effect on each other. 

“I love you”, he whispers, hugging Lewis a bit tighter and he can’t stop smiling. “So much.” 

The sun is already setting outside, they can see the sunset over the ocean from their window and Lewis turns around, his smile so bright it could light up his whole apartment. 

“I love you too, beautiful”, he murmurs, catching their lips in a lazy kiss and George pulls him closer, Lewis switching them around so he’s pressed against the counter. 

The kiss is warm, sweet and George holds back a moan when Lewis presses his leg between his legs. His hand goes into Lewis’ curls, pulling and his Alpha deepens the kiss, a low rumble escaping his throat.

George jumps up on the counter, wrapping his legs around Lewis and goes back to kissing him, Lewis smiling against their lips. George has to lean down a bit, smiling as well - he’ll never get tired of their height difference. 

They make out lazily and George moans shamelessly into the kiss when it gets more heated, his dick half-hard by now. He doubts he'll ever get enough of that man. 

Lewis smirks, pulling back and George needs a moment to catch his breath, his heart beating fast in his chest. He swallows dryly when he sees the dark expression in Lewis’ eyes and George escapes a surprised noise when Lewis picks him up without a warning. 

He wraps his legs tighter around him, his hands behind Lewis’ neck and his Alpha effortlessly carries him towards the bedroom. George tries not to stare too much at Lewis’ arm muscles, he’s so fucking turned on and his dick is pressed against Lewis’ stomach. 

Lewis gently lowers him on the bed and George looks up at him, wetting his dry lips and he doesn’t miss Lewis’ eyes following the movement of his tongue. 

“I’m so goddamn lucky”, Lewis murmurs, eyes travelling over George’s body and George blushes. 

“I am”, he counters but Lewis just shakes his head, something like awe in his eyes. “Just look at you ... come on, get undressed, pretty boy.” 

George has never obeyed quicker, sliding out of his sweatpants and underpants before pulling the hoodie over his head and carelessly throwing it next to the bed - he really has no time to fold it now. He settles back on the bed, smirking at Lewis and that seems to do it for the Alpha. 

Lewis growls lowly before he’s over him, kissing him passionately and George moans loudly, pushing his hips up to get some friction and relief. He can’t believe Lewis is still wearing clothes and he tugs on his T-Shirt impatiently, whining when he sees Lewis smirk. 

“You want something, George?”, he whispers, pinning his hands together over his head and George tries to glare at him but fails miserably when Lewis leans down and flicks his tongue over his nipple. 

“Fucking ... tease”, George manages to get out and Lewis laughs, his eyes crinkling around the edges before pulling his T-Shirt over his head. All George can do is stare at him; his heart is so full of love for this man and that laugh and he gives Lewis a satisfied smile when his Alpha gets naked as well. 

“You’re so beautiful”, Lewis mumbles while kissing his way over George’s body, missing his dick on purpose while giving his thigh a hickey and George moans so loud he’s sure the neighbours must hear them. 

He begs to differ, _Lewis_ is the one who's beautiful. The one George will never get enough of, his tattoos, his muscles, his smooth skin, his soul. 

“Can’t wait to make you my Mate, to Mark you, to show everyone you’re mine”, Lewis whispers against his throat and George closes his eyes, a whimper escaping his throat. 

Fuck, he wants him so badly but Lewis continues to tease him, kissing and licking over every inch of his body, taking his time and slowly taking him apart as if he has all the time in the world. Lewis is a patient man, George knows that from countless races and as much as he normally appreciates it - right now it's driving him insane. 

“Lewis, bloody hell-“ George moans when Lewis’ finger ghosts over his hole, playing with the ring of muscles and he bites his lip, his breathing quickening. 

The room is filled with their scents mixing, the endorphins and smell of sex in the air and he is close to begging when Lewis gets the small bottle of lube from bis nightstand, squeezing a bit on his finger. 

“God, just look at you”, Lewis murmurs, eyes wandering over his body and George blushes again, still not used to being worshipped like that. “My beautiful Omega.”

Their next kiss is gentle and George tenses for a second when Lewis pushes his finger into him but it doesn’t hurt - his body seems to know what’s going on. Seems to know what they've planned for tonight. 

And to be honest, for once George is glad about their dynamics, glad that his Omega body so easily accepts whatever Lewis gives him and he moans, Lewis lazily fucking him with first two and then three fingers, spreading and preparing him.

George is panting, his dick leaking with pre-cum and he whines when Lewis pulls his fingers out. “Lew-“ 

“Shhh, I’m right here”, Lewis murmurs, kissing him softly while lining his dick up. “My good boy, you’re doing so well.” 

He pushes into him, it doesn’t hurt at all - it seems like George’s body really knows what they’re about to do and he pulls Lewis closer, wrapping his legs around him and groans when Lewis moves a little. 

“I love you so fucking much”, he says, his voice hoarse and Lewis kisses him while he starts moving slowly, his knot swelling until he fills him out completely, locking them together and George loves that feeling so much. He whines, trying to get even closer to him and he bares his neck. 

“Please, Lewis, Alpha, please-“

Lewis groans, fucking him a bit harder while his hand wraps around George’s dick and when he hits his prostate, George actually screams. Heat is pooling in his stomach, he’s seeing stars in front of his eyes and he’s sure he’s going to blackout any second now. 

Lewis leans forward, changing the angle with that and kissing his neck, George whimpering - he has always been weak for that. There’s sweat on his stomach, he’s so _close_ \- 

Lewis bites down on his collarbone and George comes with a choked sob all over his stomach, his orgasm more intense than anything he has ever experienced and for a moment he’s sure he actually blacked out. 

Lewis pulls back after he sealed their bond and George trembles below him, Lewis’ dick locked inside of him and he comes again when Lewis growls a low “Mine”. 

“All your”, he whispers, his voice breaking with emotion and he’s shaking when he pulls Lewis closer. His Alpha bares his neck a little and George has tears in his eyes when he bites down on the conjunction of his collarbone and neck, marking Lewis as his. 

Lewis comes with a loud swear, his hand gripping the pillow and George can taste a bit of blood but Lewis doesn’t seem to mind, moaning and being an incoherent mess above him. 

George licks over the small wound, not able to hold back a smile and he falls back into the pillows, completely exhausted. Exhausted but so happy.

He notices his scent changing, mixing with Lewis’ and Lewis stares at him in awe, his brown eyes shining, filled with nothing but love. He seems to be nearly glowing before he carefully pulls him into his arms, his dick still tightly knotted inside him. 

They stare at each other, both not able to stop smiling and George takes a shaky breath. He feels light, happier than ever before and his heart is overflowing with love for Lewis. 

He doesn’t have words to describe the experience but he’s glad he listened to Max’ advice and decided against doing it during his Heat - it’s definitely something he wants to remember forever. 

“I love you so much, angel”, Lewis whispers, pressing soft kisses all over his face and the fresh Mark on his collarbone, the smile not once leaving his face. “So much.” 

He shakes his head in awe and George’s smile widens, cuddling a bit more against Lewis’ warm chest, listening to his heartbeat slowly calming down. 

It still feels unreal even though the Mark still stings a little and he knows he’ll be sore tomorrow but nothing of that matters right now. 

All that matters is Lewis, his Alpha, his _Mate_.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) if you want to yell more with us about George x Lewis ksjdsds
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
